Fairy Tale
by Yusei-The-Mysterious
Summary: Apa jadinya jika sebuah dongeng diceritakan dalam versi kami? Kumpulan fic drabble yang mengubah alur cerita-cerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Chapter 1: Malin Kundang.


**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Yusei: "Yosh! Nyahahahah!"**

**L-Kun: "Woy! Bikin pembukaan yang lebih bermutu napa!"**

**Yusei: "He? Hm, baiklah. Ehm.. saudara-saudara! Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur terhadap kehadiran Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Karena berkat-Nya jualah fic ini dapat diciptakan dan dipublish dengan sukses. Ya, akan saya bacakan susunan acara pada hari ini. *mengeluarkan kertas dengan tulisan penuh sepanjang 10 meter*" #ditendang L-Kun#**

**L-Kun: "KEPANJANGAN! Hedeh, ya sudahlah. Selamat membaca. Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya!"**

**Title:**

**Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Humor & Parody**

**Summary:**

**Apa jadinya jika sebuah dongeng diceritakan dalam versi kami? Kumpulan fic drabble yang mengubah alur cerita-cerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Chapter 1: ****Malin**** Kundang. Mind to RnR?**

**Warning:**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika terdapat kesamaan tokoh dan cerita berarti hidup anda sangat menyedihkan. Tak lupa bumbu wajib, OOC, AU, gaje, misstypo, asem-asem, dmbl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai ….. selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame…**

**Not Understand Don't Read…**

Malin Kundang is Naruto Uzumaki

Ibu Malin is Kushina Uzumaki

.

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, di bagian tenggara sebuah desa bernama Konoha, dekat pesisir pantai. Hiduplah seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda itu tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya meninggal ketika dia berumur 3 tahun. Saat itu Naruto masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian sang ayah yang sebenarnya. Kini Naruto sudah berumur 15 tahun. Dan dia sekarang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang kecil dan sederhana.

"Aduuh.. Aku sudah lapar, semoga dengan seekor ikan kecil ini dapat mengenyangkan perutku dan Kaasan," ucapnya sambil menatap ke seekor ikan kecil berukuran tidak lebih dari 5cm x 5cm.

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto pun segera berteriak.

"Tadaima, Kaasan aku bawa ikan!" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri. Oh, Naru sudah pulang? Mana ikannya? Biar Kaasan masakkan untuk makan siang," ucap Kushina sambil menyambut kedatangan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ini ikannya, Kaasan. Semoga dengan ikan sekecil ini bisa mengenyangkan kita berdua," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang terus melekat di mulutnya bagaikan orang menderita stroke _permanent_.

'Kalau ikannya sekecil ini, bayi berumur 1 tahun pun tidak akan kenyang,' batin Kushina ketika menatap ikan kecil berukuran 5 cm x 5 cm yang dibawa oleh anaknya. "Err… Naruto, kau tunggulah di ruang makan, Kaasan akan memasak ikan ini dulu," ucap Kushina seraya membawa ikan kecil itu ke dapur untuk dimasak.

.

.

.

"Hmm, ikan sekecil ini pun kalau dimasak oleh Kaasan pasti bisa mengenyangkan perutku," ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

'Memang lebih mengenyangkan makan tanpa lauk daripada makan tanpa nasi,' batin Kushina menangis.

"Oh ya Kaasan, ngomong-ngomong Tousan itu meninggalnya karena apa sih?" tanya Naruto ceplas-ceplos dan blak-blakkan. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kushina keselek dan berhenti bernafas selama 1 menit.

"Uhuk, ke-kenapa Naru nanya itu di saat seperti ini?" tanya Kushina terbatuk-batuk, tentu saja kembali bernafas seperti sedia kala.

"Penasaran aja. Ayolah Kaasan, sudah 15 tahun berlalu dan aku belum tau kebenaran kematian Tousan," pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Haa~ baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Naru mengetahui semua ini. Sebenarnya… Tousanmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan paling luar biasa yang pernah ada," jelas Kushina.

"Be-benarkah? Apakah Tousan meninggal karena tertabrak mobil?" terka Naruto asal. Emang di sini ada mobil yah?

"Bukan," jawab Kushina.

"Ooh, kalau begitu ditabrak traktor!" terka Naruto lagi. Ini lagi, emang ada traktor di sini?

"Bukan juga, lebih luar biasa lagi!" jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu jangan-jangan Tousan ditabrak oleh pesawat yang membawa truk yang membawa traktor di atasnya dan dinaiki oleh orang gendut yang habis makan gajah betina Afrika!" terka Naruto lagi-lagi, dan kali ini benar-benar gak masuk akal.

"Bukan juga, itu masih biasa!" jawab Kushina lagi.

"Terus? Tousan ketabrak apa dong?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Tousanmu tewas tertabrak anak _playgroup_ yang naik sepeda roda tiga,"

Gubrak!

"Apa-apaan itu, tewas yang sangat tidak elit," ucap Naruto _sweatdroop_ plus bergubrak ria ketika mendengar jawaban Kaasannya.

"Sekarang Naru sudah nggak penasaran lagi kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ng-nggak kok Kaasan, sudah cukup hilang penasarannya. Untuk sekarang ini," jawab Naruto.

ooOOoo

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina.

"Ya Kaasan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri Kaasannya.

"Sepertinya persediaan makanan kita tidak akan cukup lagi," jelas Kushina pada anaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana Kaasan? Apa Naru perlu ke mall untuk beli persediaan makanan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Wih, canggih bener tuh jaman, sudah ada mall.

"Tidak bisa, uang bulanan kita sudah tinggal Rp 1.000.000,00 tidak akan cukup untuk beli keperluan makan kita yang seharinya menghabiskan Rp 5.000.000,00," jelas Kushina. Ini keluarga boros banget yah.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan akhirnya Kaasan?" tanya Naruto lagi-lagi.

"Sebaiknya Naruto pergi merantau ke pulau lain, kalau sudah punya satu harta berharga, pulang lah dengan membawanya!" perintah Kushina.

"Ka-Kaasan ngusir Naru nih ceritanya?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Bukan mengusir, ini juga untuk kepentingan kita bersama," elak Kushina menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia mengusir Naruto. *dibungkem Kushina*

"Begitu yah Kaasan, baiklah aku akan merantau seperti apa yang Kaasan pinta," ucap Naruto dengan tekad membara.

Naruto pun mempersiapkan segala perbekalan yang perlu dibawanya. Dan setelah selesai, langsung saja dia sujud sungkem sama Kaasannya sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"Kaasan, selama Naru merantau, jangan kawin lagi yah," ucap Naruto sambil nangis-nangis bercucuran air mata dan ingus.

"Mau pergi aja kok sempat-sempatnya bikin Kaasan kesel yah, mana mungkin Kaasan kawin lagi, di hati Kaasan hanya ada Tousanmu," ucap Kushina sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Kenapa? Soalnya dari tadi Naruto terus ngelap air mata, ludah, dan ingusnya dengan tangan Kaasannya. Kalau anaknya gini sih sudah aku kutuk dari tadi, gak usah nunggu sampai dia balik, terus jadi durhaka.

"Naru jaga diri baik-baik yah, jangan sampai sakit, kalau sakit gimana mau kerja nanti? Kalau gak bisa kerja gimana bisa dapat harta untuk Kaasan nanti?" pesan Kushina.

"Tenang Kaasan, Naru pasti akan membawakan harta berharga untuk Kaasan nanti," ucap Naruto dengan tekad 45.

"Pergilah nak, busnya sudah menunggu untuk mengantarmu ke hangar, di sana sudah menanti helikopter yang akan mengantarmu ke pelabuhan sana, di pelabuhan sudah menunggu kapal Titanic 2nd yang lebih aman dan lebih kuat dari Titanic yang tenggelam dulu," ucap Kushina. Ribet amet, padahal tinggal naik pesawat sekali juga nyampe!

"Baiklah Kaasan, tunggulah anakmu ini pulang membawa harta," ucap Naruto.

"Iya nak, pasti akan Kaasan tunggu hartamu itu," ucap Kushina.

Akhirnya, Naruto Kundang pun naik ke bus tersebut dengan bermodalkan sehelai sarung butut berlogo 'bila bolong', kemudian naik helikopter yang sudah menanti di hanggar yang siap mengantar ke pelabuhan. Setiba di pelabuhan, Naruto segera naik kapal Titanic 2nd yang ada slogan di sisi kanan dan kiri kapalnya, 'Titanic 2nd, lebih aman dan modern dari Titanic'. Dengan kapal tersebut, Naruto terus pergi sampai ke sebuah pulau jauh dari tempat asalnya. Ribet amet nih orang!

Semenjak kepergian anaknya, Kushina terus memimpikan dan merindukan sosok sang anak yang membawa uang segunung *di fic ini Kushina keliatan matre yah*. Tangan Kushina sudah sangat gatal untuk memegang semua uang yang dijanjikan oleh anaknya itu, saking gatalnya, diobatin pakai abu soda pun nggak mempan sama sekali.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, tahun berganti abad, abad berganti millennium, millennium berganti zaman. *kelamaan* baiklah, abaikan yang tadi. Kenyataannya hanya 2 tahun telah berlalu, dan masih belum ada kabar dari Naruto.

"Oh anakku Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau tewas seperti ayahmu?" gumam Kushina gaje sambil mengenang kepergian suaminya yang mengenaskan.

"Hey Kushina!" panggil seseorang di depan rumahnya.

"Eh, a-ada apa Mikoto?" jawab Kushina yang dari tadi melamun di pelataran rumahnya.

"Naruto! Dia sudah pulang!" kabar Mikoto pada Kushina.

"Be-benarkah? Apa sekarang dia ada di pelabuhan? Ayo kita ke pelabuhan sekarang," ajak Kushina yang sangat amat merindukan anaknya, dia pun masuk sebentar ke dalam rumah dan kemudian keluar dengan pakaian mewah yang berkelap-kelip. Segera saja Kushina menarik tangan Mikoto dan mengambil langkah seribu ke pelabuhan. Namun, setelah sampai, alangkah pilunya hati beliau ketika tidak menemukan sang anak di sana.

"Hey Kushina! Naruto bukan di pelabuhan, tapi di bandara! Hosh.. hosh.." teriak Mikoto sang pemberi kabar ngosh-ngoshan ke Kushina.

"HEY! Kita sudah lari sejauh 1 Km! Kenapa baru bilang?" sewot Kushina disertai _sweetdroop_.

"Kenapa nggak nanya?" jawab Mikoto _sweetdroop_ juga.

Akhirnya, kedua ibu-ibu itu pun segera bergegas pergi ke bandara yang entah di mana dan bagaimana ada di dalam cerita ini. Setiba di bandara, Kushina segera mencari-cari anaknya yang seujung keteknya pun tak terlihat sama sekali.

"KAASAN!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Kushina dengan nyaringnya. Kushina pun berbalik dengan lebaynya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan lebay bin alay yang author sendiri males deskripsiinnya. Intinya, adegan itu berakhir ketika ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan ala _telletubies_.

"Oh Naru, Kaasan kangen banget sama Naru," ucap Kushina melepas rindunya setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Ta-tante, tante salah orang, aku ini Sasuke, bukan Naruto tante," ucap pria raven itu risih.

"Loh, eh? Sa-salah yah, gomen ne, nggak sengaja" ucap Kushina malu karena salah peluk orang.

"Kaasan kejam, aku di sebelah sini masa yang dipeluk Sasuke yang ada di sebelah sana?" ucap Naruto pundung karena merasa dilupakan.

"Eh, Na-Naru, aduuh, kok jadi gini sih, maafin Kaasan yah," ucap Kushina meminta maaf.

"Iya deh, kumaafin," ucap Naruto mengalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok Kaasan pakai pakaian begitu sih?" lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk baju mewah dan anggun yang dikenakan ibunya.

"Oh ini, ini kan supaya Naru bisa langsung ngenalin Kaasan, kan susah nyarinya kalau Kaasan pakai pakaian biasa," jawab Kushina "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah ada hartanya?" tanya Kushina _to the point_.

"Oh tentu saja Kaasan, jangan khawatir, aku sudah bawa kok, Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

'Wah, bahkan Naru punya pelayan sendiri yang bisa disuruh-suruh untuk membawa harta,' batin Kushina.

"Perkenalan, ini Hinata. Hinata, ini Kaasanku," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata ke ibunya dan sebaliknya.

"Oh iya, salam kenal, jadi mana hartanya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Inilah harta berharga yang kumaksud, sekarang kami sudah menikah," ucap Naruto senyum sambil menunjukkan cincin kawinnya.

"Ah, be-benarkah?" ucap Kushina sedikit geger. "Hey Naruto, apakah dia anak bangsawan?" bisik Kushina sambil mendekati anaknya.

"Oh, bukan Kaasan, dia anak penjual gorengan," jawab Naruto.

"APA!"

_Jreng!_

"Hey, cameraman, kameranya dideketin dong supaya ada kesan gimananya gitu," protes Kushina.

"Lebih dekat lagi!" perintah Kushina.

"Lagi!" perintah Kushina lagi.

"Eeh, tu-tunggu, terlalu dekat."

_Bruugh__!_

Tabrakan antara cameraman dan Kushina pun terjadi.

_STAND BY PLEASE…_

Kembali ke cerita normal.

"Aduh Naru, kamu itu gak pernah pintar yah? Maksud Kaasan harta itu adalah uang, _money, money, do you know money_?" tanya Kushina sok bahasa Inggirs.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Di sini tempatnya bagus kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kushina barusan.

"He-eh, tempat ini sangat bagus," jawab Hinata.

"NARUTO! KAU DENGAR APA YANG KAASAN BILANG TADI NGGAK SIH!" teriak Kushina emosi menghadapi anak semata wayangnya.

"Eh, i-iya Kaasan, tunggu sebentar. Hinata, kau liat-liat sekitar saja dulu!" perintah Naruto pada istrinya, dan langsung saja Hinata menurut dan berkeliling untuk melihat sekitar.

"Jadi, Kaasan tadi bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kaasan bilang, maksud Kaasan harta itu adalah uang, masa yang begitu saja Naruto nggak tau sih?" ungkap Kushina kesal.

"Begitu yah, jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lola.

"Ceraikan dia, lalu merantau lagi!" perintah Kushina.

"TIDAK AKAN!" bantah Naruto nyaring. "Aku sudah cinta mati sama dia Kaasan," ucap Naruto.

"Pokoknya ceraikan!" perintah Kushina dengan wajah emosi.

"Tapi Kaasan."

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian, pokoknya ceraikan sekarang juga!" perintah Kushina.

"KAASAN!"

"Berani membantah sekarang yah? Sudah mulai durhaka kamu? Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau menceraikan dia juga, Kaasan kutuk kamu jadi."

"KAASAN DI BELAKANGMU!" teriak Naruto.

Bruk.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, seorang anak _playgroup_ dengan sepeda roda tiganya menabrak Kushina dari belakang. Kushina pun tak bisa bertahan lagi, dia pun tutup usia di saat itu juga. Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan kematian Kaasannya.

"Yo Naruto! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sepeda roda tigaku? Keren gak?" tanya L-Kun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sepeda roda tiga. *gubrak, datang lagi*

"Kalau sepeda roda tiganya segede rumah gini sih wajar aja Tousanku tutup usia karena ditabrak!" ucap Naruto _shock_ melihat sepeda roda tiga raksasa yang dikendarai oleh L-Kun.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Bacot Area Part 2;**

**Yusei: " Fiuh… Akhirnya aku kembali! Setelah menghadapi berbagai halangan, rintangan, terbentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran. Yosh! Akan aku lanjutkan pembukaannya."**

**L-Kun: "Hedeh, payah. Ceritanya udah selesai, tau!"**

**Yusei: " Eh? Hey! Itu namanya intimidasi! Huh~" #baca ceritanya#**

**L-Kun: "Stress nih orang. Yee, walau cuman 1 sekmen keluar, tapi itu pun cukup," *di tabok Yusei***

**Yusei: "BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"**

**L-Kun: "Biasa, keluar di fic sendiri, sudah jadi ciri khas sih."**

**Yusei: "KENAPA AKU GAK KELUAR JUGA?"**

**L-Kun: "Kenapa gak bilang kalau mau keluar juga?"**

**Yusei: "Kejam!"**

**L-Kun: "Sudahlah."**

**Yusei: "Baiklah para readers setia, bagiamana chapter 1 ini? Sangat gaje kah? Kalau gaje pukulin L-Kun gih, soalnya dia yang bikin fic-nya jadi gaje gini."**

**L-Kun: "****Apa-apaan itu! ****Ini kan fic collab, satu ****orang ****salah semuanya kena imbas," *di lempar ke laut mati***

**Yusei: "Baiklah, kira-kira dilanjutin nggak?"**

**L-Kun: "Kalau mau dilanjutin silahkan ketik Transfer pulsa spasi 085754536630 spasi 10000. Kirim ke 151, promo ini hanya untuk pengguna IM3 saja loh!" *dipukulin massal***

**Yusei: "Jangan diikutin instruksi di atas, itu hanya ilusi, kalau mau lanjut, kalian bisa bantu dengan review, itu pun cukup."**

**L-Kun: "Jangan lupa do'a juga Yusei!"**

**Yusei: "Oh i-iya, do'a juga jangan lupa****!****"**

**L-Kun: "Dan juga saran."**

**Yusei: "Eh i-iya, saran juga jangan lupa****!****"**

**L-Kun: "Kritik juga."**

**Yusei: "Iya-iya, kritik juga jangan lupa****!****"**

**L-Kun: "Dan****-****"**

**Yusei: "Iya-iya pokoknya kritik, saran, komentar, concrit, flame, dan sebagainya juga kami perlukan. Kau puas L-Kun?****!****" *kebakar kompor***

**L-Kun: "Masih ada yang kurang, dukungannya!" *dilontarkan pakai C4 Deidara ke planet Mars oleh Yusei***

**Yusei: "Intinya kami minta dukungan dan juga kritik atau saran dari kalian semua agar fic ini bisa lebih baik."**

**L-Kun: "Bagi kalian yang suka fic ini, silahkan klik tombol Fave story," *nge****-****rap, ralat ngarep***

**Yusei: "Ada yang mau request cerita apa yang mau diubah di chapter duanya nggak? Kalau ada bilang aja. Akan aku buat pembukaan yang lebih bagus!" *digetok L-Kun***

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, dengan segala hormat."**

**Yusei: "Minta reviewnya yah!" *menyela***

**L-Kun: "HEY ITU BAGIANKU!" *ngejar Yusei pakai golok***


End file.
